Who are you?
by Kanozo Egao
Summary: Hancock sudah menyukai Luffy sejak kecil. namun sebelum ia mengungkapkannya, sebuah insiden terjadi dan membuat Luffy tak mengingatnya./


**Warning** : AU, OOC, typo menjamur dimana-mana, abal, hancur, tidak menyenangkan, etc.

**Summmary** : Luffy dan Hancock sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tanpa Luffy sadari, Hancoock sudah mencintainya sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Namun sebelum Hancock dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luffy, kejadian yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Sebuah kecelakaan yang di alami Luffy membuat ia lupa dengan ingatannya dan juga pada semua orang, tak terkecuali teman masa kecilnya ini, Hancock.

Hallo minna-san! Author newbie kembali dengan cerita anehnya ini. Baiklah, karena Aunew masih Newbie, jadi gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak. #bow. Kalau begitu saya minta kritik/saran/flame?

RnR please…

**Disclaimer**** : ****Eiichiro Oda**

**-Enjoy it-**

Luffy dan Hancock sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan selama itu juga, Hancock sudah menyukai atau lebih bisa dibilang mencintai Luffy. Namun karena ke angkuhannya, jangankan menyatakan cinta, mengucapkan terima kasih juga sudah sangat sulit keluar dari mulut manisnya itu.

Sekarang umur Hancock sudah menginjak 17 tahun, beberapa bulan bulan lebih tua dari Luffy. Hancock pertama kali melihat Luffy saat ia berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Saat itu ia sedang berbelanja membeli beberapa sayur mayur dan buah-buahan. Namun saat perjalanan pulang, di seberang jalan ia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan tubuh penuh luka, terduduk lemas di kursi dekat sebuah toko bunga.

Ia jijik melihat hal tersebut, seorang anak terkulai lemas dengan penuh luka di tubuhnya. Tapi jika ia sekarang cepat pulang, berarti secara otomatis ia akan bertemu dengan nenek Nyon yang menyebalkan itu. Jadi dari pada harus beradu mulut dengan nenek tua menyebalkan itu, ia memilih untuk berkeliling di sekitar pusat perdagangan kota tersebut.

Ini hari yang cerah, cuaca sedang sangat bersahabat. Jadi sayang kalau ia harus membuang hari yang langka ini dengan pulang ke rumah dan hanya diam saja di sana. Kupu-kupu banyak berterbangan ke sana ke mari dan sesekali hinggap di tangkai bunga untuk beristirahat. Air mancur besar di tengah-tengah kota menambah nilai untuk kota ini.

Kini kakinya sudah mulai terasa pegal karena ia telah berkeliling sekitar 30 menit. Sebagai tempat peristirahatan, ia memilih sebuah bangku taman yang di sediakan di pinggir jalan tersebut. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang pun tidak banyak, hanya ada beberapa dan lebih di dominasi oleh pengendara sepeda. Sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia melihat toko-toko yang ada di seberang jalan sana. Toko kue terlihat sedang sangat sibuk oleh pengunjung yang dari tadi tidak pernah habis. Sedangkan sebuah toko pernak-pernik cukup santai karena saat ini tidak terlalu banyak pembeli yang datang ke tokonya. Dan Toko bunga disampingnya- Eh tunggu dulu, Di mana bocah laki-laki yang tadi duduk di dekat toko bunga tadi? Apa mungkin ia di usir oleh pemilik toko? Atau di bawa oleh petugas? Atau mungkin di culik? Ah siapa yang peduli terhadap hal itu semua. Lebih baik aku pulang saja dan bersiap-siap menghadapi celotehan nenek sialan itu, Batin Hancock.

Baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, langkahnya sudah terhenti karena ada 3 orang anak laki-laki yang menghadang jalannya. "Tch… kecoa pengganggu." Desis Hancock sambil memberikan death glare pada tiga bocah itu.

"Hey kau, berikan buah-buah itu." Ucap salah satu bocah tersebut. "Hah! Kau mau buah ini? Kenapa kau tidak membelinya saja?" Balas Hancock dengan nada sinis sambil mengambil sebuah apel dari tas belanja yang ia bawa.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat berikan!" Teriak bocah satunya lagi. Namun Hancock tidak mengikuti kata-kata orang tersebut, dan malah ia membuat mereka kesal dengan cara memakan apel yang ada di tangannya itu sambil menggunakan lidahnya untuk membersihkan sisa apel yang tersisa di bibir manisnya. "Kenapa? Kalian tidak mampu membelinya, ya?"

Dengan perkataan Hancock tadi, bocah laki-laki itu cukup kesal dan mendekat ke arah Hancock lalu dengan paksa mengambil tas belanja yang ada di pelukan Hancock itu. "Hey aneh, kalau kata kami berikan ya beri-"

PLAKKKKKK

Tamparan Hancock tadi berhasil membuat mulut bocah yang sepantaran dengannya itu terkunci. "Dasar pencuri jalanan, seenaknya saja mengambil barang milikku." Kata Hancock sambil mengambil kembali Tas belanja miliknya. Tidak terima dipermalukan oleh Hancock, bocah itu merebut kembali tas belanja yang sudah di pegang oleh Hancock tadi, sambil memukul pipi Hancock hingga jatuh.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita hajar wanita sialan ini!" Kata sang ketua bocah tersebut. Perlahan mereka berjalan ke arah Hancock yang masih jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya. "Hey kalian! Tunggu dulu, tahan dulu, jangan tergesa-gesa begitu." Teriak seseorang dari belakang tubuh ketiga bocah yang hendak memukuli Hancock tersebut. Jika didengar dari suaranya, sepertinya orang yang baru berteriak itu adalah seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Ahh…. Rupanya kau lagi. Ada perlu apa lagi–"

JDUARKKK! DUGGG! JDEEEEKKK!

Beberapa pukulan yang di hujamkan kepada 3 bocah itu, langsung membuat mereka jatuh terbaring di jalan. "Itu untuk yang tadi karena telah memukuliku, Dan INI karena telah memukuliku dengan cara yang curang." Lanjut bocah berambut hitam berantakan itu sambil menendang kaki ketiga bocah yang sudah tepar sebagai 'bonus'.

"Sial… Badanku penuh luka, dasar bocah aneh. Tanpa sebab menyerangku. Hufft…" Kata bocah laki-laki itu sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang sedikit lebam. Setelah memastikan kalau hasrat balas dendamnya terpenuhi, bocah laki-laki itu pun pergi meninggalkan 3 bocah yang meringis kesakitan itu termasuk Hancock yang menatapnya heran.

'Pria aneh, kenapa dia tidak menolongku? Maksudku, kenapa dia tidak walau hanya sekedar berkata, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Mungkin dia tumbuh dengan lingkungan yang tidak mendidik tentang kesopanan.' Gerutu Hancock dalam hati sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu, Hancock cepat bangkit sambil membawa kembali dan langsung mengejar bocah yang bisa dibilang sudah menyelamatkan tadi.

"Hey kau tunggu!" Teriak Hancock sambil tetap berlari ke arah bocah yang berjalan pincang tersebut. Akhirnya yang diteriaki itu pun berhenti dan menatap ke arah Hancock di mana ia masih berlari dan tabrakan pun tak bisa dihindarkan, karena jarak Hancock yang sudah dekat dan kecepatan yang tidak berkurang.

"Awww… hey apa kau sudah gila? Menabrak orang seenaknya." Rintih bocah tersebut yang berada di bawah tubuh Hancock. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Cepat menyingkir, badanku sakit." Lanjut bocah itu karena Hancock masih terdiam di posisinya itu. Entah karena senang, malu, atau masih merasakan sakit, Hancock masih saja tetap terpaku di posisinya tersebut.

'Tampannya… matanya begitu mengangumkan. Dan dia juga begitu lucu dengan muka polosnya itu. Kyaaaaa…!' Hancock bahkan sampai menjerit dalam hati. Sedangkan bocah yang badannya masih tertindih oleh Hancock hanya menatap heran ke arah wanita yang sedang bertingkah aneh itu.

"Huh? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa mukamu memerah?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hancock masih belum tersadar juga dari lamunan yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu. "Hey aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi menyingkirlah! Kau menduduki tubuhku, dan itu menyakitkan dengan tubuhku yang sekarang sedang terluka ini!" Seperti ditarik dengan cepat dan kuat, akhirnya Hancock bisa kembali ke dunia nyata dan terbebas untuk sementara dari lamunannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Dengan cepat Hancock langsung bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Setelah Hancock tidak menduduki badannya lagi, bocah laki-laki itu langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan permintaan maaf Hancock yang di lontarkannya berkali-kali itu, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Merasa bersalah, Hancock pun mengejar orang itu sambil terus meminta maaf padanya. "Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi," Ucap Hancock disela-sela jalannya. Namun seperti menganggap Hancock sebagai angin, anak itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya terfokus pada luka di badannya yang cukup parah itu.

"Aku mohon… maafkan aku…" Itu adalah kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Hancock untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun di perkataannya ini, terdengar sangat tulus dan juga bisa dibilang sedikit putus asa.

"Eh? Kau wanita yang bersama 3 bocah itu, benar 'kan?" Kata bocah itu yang entah berpura-pura tidak melihat Hancock atau benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. "Hey kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya pipimu terluka." Lanjut pria itu sambil mendekat ke arah Hancock.

Rasa putus asa yang beberapa saat yang lalu melanda Hancock, kini hilang entah ke mana ketika pria itu menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit luka itu. Jika Hancock tahu akan seperti begini, ia rela di pukul beberapa kali. "Lukamu lebih parah, Jadi ayo kita obati dulu lukamu." Kata Hancock langsung menarik tangan bocah itu ke rumahnya untuk diobati tentunya, mungkin.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tunggu dulu di sini, aku akan ambil kotak obat dulu." Kata Hancock setelah sampai di rumahnya yang besarnya minta ampun. Hancock menyuruh anak itu untuk menunggunya di ruang tamu. Tak lama berselang, tiba-tiba datang seorang nenek-nenek yang tentunya sudah tua, menghampiri Luffy yang masih terpana akan kemewahan rumah yang sedang ia tempati ini.

"Hey bocah siapa kau?" Tanya nenek sambil duduk di samping orang yang ditanya tadi itu. "Aku Monkey D. Luffy, siapa kau?" Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dengan simple, anak yang diketahui namanya Luffy itu balik bertanya ke nenek itu.

"Panggil saja aku Nenek Nyon. Aku ibu dari orang yang mempunyai rumah ini, tapi ia sudah meninggal bersama suaminya 3 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan saat ia akan pergi bekerja. Jadi di sini aku tinggal bersama cucu - cucuku." Jawab nenek Nyon menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak Luffy tanyakan. Mendengar hal itu, Luffy hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja, atau mengucapkan kata 'oh…' atau 'ya..ya….'

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Luffy-kun?" Tanya Nenek Nyon sambil memperhatikan tubuh Luffy yang penuh luka itu dari unjung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Tiba-tiba aku dibawa oleh seorang wanita yang katanya akan mengobati lukaku." Balas Luffy yang juga masih bingung kenapa ia dibawa ke rumah ini, padahal mereka saja belum saling kenal.

"Siapa yang sudah membawamu kema–"

"Hey Nenek Nyon! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Kau hanya akan menghasutnya saja." Teriak Hancock tiba-tiba dari arah belakang dan cepat-cepat duduk diantara Luffy dan nenek Nyon. Hancock lalu memberikan death glarenya disertai kepalan tangan yang berapi-api pada nenek Nyon dengan maksud agar ia pergi. Karena sedang tidak mau berurusan dengan Hancock, Nenek Nyon lebih memilih pergi dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana.

"Baiklah akan ku obati dulu lukamu, jadi cepat buka bajumu." Perintah Hancock sambil mengambil perban dan alat-alat untuk mengobati luka lainnya. Luffy pun mengikuti apa yang telah diperintahkan oleh Hancock beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Dengan lihai Hancock mengobati setiap luka yang terdapat di tubuh Luffy. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Hancock sudah menyelesaikannya dengan sangat baik.

"Selesai, dan lebih baik kau istirahat dulu di sini agar lukamu tidak bertambah parah lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Kata Hancock setelah selesai memasukan kembali perban dan lainnya ke kotak obat kembali.

"Namaku Monkey D. Luffy."

"Oh, namaku Boa Hancock. Salam kenal, Luffy-kun!"

Dan di sinilah cerita mereka bermula, mulai dari hari itu mereka hampir selalu bersama. Orang tua Luffy sudah lama pergi ke USA, jadi sekarang ia tinggal bersama kakek dan kakaknya, Garp dan Ace. Setiap menit yang mereka lewati bersama, berarti semakin dekat pula mereka.

Mereka selalu memasuki sekolah yang sama, karena Hancock yang selalu mengikuti Luffy kemana pun ia bersekolah. Sampai sekarang ini, mereka sudah kelas XII dan beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Hancock selalu memberikan makanannya kepada Luffy jika waktu istirahat tiba. Menyebalkan memang, saat Hancock memberikan yang terbaik untuk Luffy, tapi Luffy hanya biasa-biasa saja padanya. Meski begitu, Hancock tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan terus berbuat baik pada Luffy.

"Hey Marimo! Cepat bersihkan kelas, jangan hanya tidur!" Teriak seorang pria berambut pirang sambil melemparkan sapu pada pria yang hanya tidur di tempat duduknya. Karena merasa kepalanya di lempar sesuatu, pria berambut Hijau lumut itu pun bangun dan melihat sebuah sapu yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat ia sekarang. Lalu pandangannya mengarah ke depan kelas, dan menemukan seseorang yang paling tidak di sukainya sedang menatap juga ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sialan Kau Koki bajingan! Seenaknya saja melempar kepalaku dengan sapu!" Teriak pria yang terbangun oleh timpukan di kepalanya tadi itu, sambil melemparkan sapu itu dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih cepat dari yang dilemparkan oleh Pria pirang itu. Tidak butuh 2 detik untuk sapu itu mendarat tepat di kening pria beralis aneh itu.

"BERANINYA KAU MELEMPAR KENINGKU, TUKANG TIDUR!"

"KAU YANG PERTAMA KALI MELAKUKANNYA, ALIS ANEH!

"ITU KARENA KAU TIDUR SEMENTAR YANG LAIN BEKERJA, BERENGSEK!"

"TAPI KENAPA KAU HARUS MELEMPAR SAPU ITU, BAJINGAN!"

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antar kedua pria itu. Saling pukul, dorong, mengejek, melempar, dan lainnya. Melihat kelakuan kedua pria yang bukannya membantu ini, membuat kepala wanita yang menyukai jeruk ini naik darah. "SANJI, ZORO, BERHENTILAH KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriaknya sambil menjitak kedua kepala pria itu dengan kekuatan monster.

"Lebih baik kalian cepat bawa sampah yang di sana itu ke tempat sampah di belakang sekolah, CEPAT!" Perintah wanita itu lagi yang merupakan bendahara kelas tersebut. "Baik Nami-swaaaaannn sayanggggg….. " Meski kepalanya sudah benjol, Sanji masih saja bisa mengatakan hal tersebut sambil membawa sampah-sampah kotor itu.

"Hey Luffy! Kau juga, jangan terus menerus makan." Teriak Nami lagi yang masih melihat teman sekelasnya tidak bekerja sama dalam kegiatan bersih-bersih ini. Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bingung dengan temannya yang satu ini, kenapa bisa ada manusia yang masih belum kenyang setelah makan 10 piring? Memangnya terbuat dari apa perutnya itu?

"Huwaaaaa! Kenyang sekali….!" Teriak Luffy yang sudah menghabiskan 10 piring itu sampai membuat kancing baju, bahkan jaket yang dipakainya terbuka semua . "Jadi makanmu sudah selesai? KALAU BEGITU CEPAT BERSIHKAN KELAS INI!" Teriak Nami lagi dengan muka yang sangat menyeramkan. "Baik….baik…." Balas Luffy dengan lemas dan langsung membersihkan kelasnya ini dengan cepat.

"Hey Usopp, kau lihat Hancock?" Sahut Luffy pada orang yang sedang membetulkan ketapel canggihnya itu di tempat duduknya. Usopp hanya menunjuk ke sebuah arah dengan tangan kirinya Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, pandangan Luffy pun mengikuti arah dari tangan Usopp tersebut hingga ia melihat Hancock yang juga sedang menatap ke arah Luffy dengan seksama sedang duduk dikursi di luar kelas.

"Hey Hancock, terima kasih atas makanannya, ya." Kata Luffy setelah duduk di sampingnya. "Tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau ikut Wisata minggu depan, Luffy-kun?" Tanya Hancock sambil langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Luffy yang lebar itu. Luffy yang sudah biasa dengan hal itu membiarkannya saja. Karena Luffy dulu bertanya pada Hancock kenapa tiba-tiba Hancock menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya? Dan Hancock menjawab, kepalanya sedang pusing dan itu akan lebih baik jika dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luffy. Entah itu benar atau hanya akal-akal Hancock saja.

"Tentu saja, itu pasti akan menyenangkan! Pergi bersamamu dan juga yang lainnya ke tempat yang seru!" Kata Luffy sambil memikirkan ia pergi ke sebuah tempat yang menyenangkan bersama teman-temannya. Sementara Hancock yang mendengar kata 'Pergi bersamamu' langsung memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

'Pergi bersamaku?Luffy-kun ingin pergi bersamaku? Kyaaaaaa…!' Batin Hancock dalam hati. Hancock memikirkan dirinya bersama Luffy berpergian hanya berdua, ke sebuah tempat yang indah, saling perpegangan tangan dan…. Hancock pun pingsan karena memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

"Hancock? Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah lagi."Sahut Luffy sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hancock namun masih tetap tak ada respon. Khawatir dengan yang dialami oleh Hancock, Luffy pun memanggil Robin dan yang lainnya.

"Jangan khawatir, dia hanya pingsan. Lebih baik kau bawa Hancock ke ruang kesehatan saja." Kata Robin setelah memeriksa badan Hancock dan tidak mendapati gejala yang serius. Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Luffy pun mengikuti usul yang diberikan oleh Robin dan membawa Hancock ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

Hancock memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, lalu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Awalnya ia hanya melihat langit-langit ruangan tersebut yang berwarna putih polos itu. Lalu ia melihat ke arah samping, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui kalau ada Luffy yang tertidur dengan bersandar ke tembok di sana. Ia pun cepat-cepat bangun namun tetap tenang agar tidak membangunkan Pangeran tercintanya itu.

Hancock memandangi wajah tampan pria yang disukainya sejak kecil itu dengan detail. Rambut hitam yang dibiarkan berantakan begitu saja, membuat ia semakin tampan. Wajah polosnya yang kini tertidur itu menambah kesan lucu baginya. Hancock ingin sekali memiliki Luffy, ia terlalu sayang padanya, ia terlalu cinta padanya. Namun di samping itu semua, ia juga tidak boleh egois. Ia tidak boleh hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri jika ia memang benar-benar mencintai Luffy. Biarkan dia bebas memilih, itu yang harus dilakukan Hancock.

"Huwaaaa… aduhh aku ketiduran." Celetuk Luffy tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya. Luffy lalu menatap ke arah kasur di sampingnya dan melihat kalau teman semasa kecilnya ini sudah sadar. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hancock? Kenapa kau tadi tiba-tiba pingsan?" tanya Luffy sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan merenggangkan otot-otonya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mungkin tadi aku hanya kelelahan." Jawab Hancock sedikit berbohong. Karena ia benar-benar tahu apa penyebabnya ia pingsan tadi. Untung saja sudah tidak ada materi pembelajaran lagi, kalau tidak mereka berdua sudah tertinggal dan mendapat hukuman, karena yang satu ketiduran sedangkan satunya lagi pingsan. Ditambah cukup lama juga mereka, baik itu Luffy yang ketiduran atau Hancock yang pingsan, Sekitar 3 jam.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku khawatir padamu, Hancock." Kata Luffy. "Kalau begitu ayo pergi dari sini, lagi pula yang lain sudah pulang. Menyebalkan sekali mereka meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya sambil memajukan bibirnya setelah melihat sekolahnya yang kini sudah tak berpenghuni lagi, karena memang sudah waktunya pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Luffy-kun… boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Kata Hancock disela-sela jalannya. "Hn.. apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Balas Luffy. Ia harus menanyakannya, menanyakan kepadanya. Itu lebih baik dari pada kata-kata itu terus mengumpul di kepalanya dan malah membuatnya setres.

"Adakah seseorang yang kau cintai?" Itu dia, akhirnya Hancock menanyakannya. Siap atau tidak siap ia akan mendengar jawabannya. Hati kecilnya masih terus berharap agar namanyalah yang keluar dari mulut pria ini. "Tidak ada." Singkat, padat, jelas, namun tidak menyenangkan. Itulah pikir Hancock saat Luffy menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, Hancock?" Tanya Luffy dengan polosnya. Tanpa disangka, sedikit demi sedikit hujan mulai turundan membasahi sebagian bumi ini. "Ya… aku sedang jatuh cinta, Luffy-kun. Dan aku jatuh cinta kepadam–" Perkataan Hancock terpotong karena Luffy tiba-tiba menariknya ke suatu tempat.

"Hujan deras, kita berteduh dulu di sini." Kata Luffy sambil masuk ke halte bus terdekat. Mungkin Kami-sama tidak mengizinkan aku untuk mengatakannya sekarang, batin Hancock. Mungkin Ia mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik lagi, dan menyuruh Hancock agar menunggu.

Tidak sesuai ramalan cuaca di tv tadi pagi, yang mengatakan kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panas. Ini justru berbanding terbalik, karena sekarang hujan turun dengan deras dan semakin deras. Orang – orang yang ikut berteduh di halte bus tersebut terlihat kecewa dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba ini. "Kenapa harus hujan? Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan makan." Gerutu Luffy sambil terus memanyunkan bibirnya.

Hening melanda mereka yang ada di halte tersebut. Hanya ditemani oleh suara hujan dan terkadang juga terdengar petir. Hening akan terus melanda, jika tidak ada suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Huachimm…" Semua orang yang ada di sana melirik ke arah sumber suara, yang ternyata berasal dari wanita di samping Luffy, Hancock. "Huachimm…" Hancock bersin untuk kedua kalinya. Ternyata ia tidak berbohong kalau ia benar-benar sedang sakit. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam menyelimuti tubuh Hancock yang kedinginan itu.

"Kau sedang sakit, jadi jaga kesehatanmu." Kata Luffy yang memberikan jaket tersebut ke Hancock sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya itu. Hancock yang diperlakukan begitu baik oleh Luffy, senang bukan main. Luffy sudah mengkhawatirkannya? Hancock terasa terbang ke melayang saking bahagianya. Mukanya pun memerah dibalik jaket milik Luffy itu.

"Hancock, kau bawa makanan tidak? Perutku sudah lapar." Kata Luffy dengan bertingkah seperti orang yang belum makan selama 1 minggu. Sebenarnya Hancock tidak membawa makanan lagi, tapi mungkin saja ada yang tersisa di tasnya. Dan beruntung masih ada 1 roti yang tertutupi oleh buku di tasnya. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, Hancock langsung memberikan roti itu ke Luffy.

"Waaa… terima kasih, Hancock." Kata Luffy dengan girang yang menemukan makanan. Namun saat Luffy ingin memakan roti itu, perut Hancock berbunyi. Lalu hasil dari berbunyinya perut Hancock adalah Mukanya berubah menjadi merah sekali. Ia menggunakan jaket Luffy Untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah bagaikan darah itu.

"shishishishishi… kau lapar juga ya, Hancock?" Tanya Luffy yang menurut Hancock adalah sebuah godaan. Di dalam jaket Luffy Hancock menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak lapar." Namun sepertinya perut Hancock tidak bisa di ajak negosiasi, karena beberapa saat yang lalu perutnya mengeluarkan suara lagi.

"kalau begitu, kita bagi dua saja. Lagi pula roti ini cukup besar juga." Kata Luffy dengan bodohnya karena beberapa detik kemudian roti itu hanya tersisa sepertiga dari yang tadi karena Luffy telah melahapnya. Dan tentu saja, Hancock tetap memakan roti itu yang rasanya pasti akan lebih manis dari roti lainnya. Orang – orang yang juga berada di halte tersebut memperhatikan Luffy dan Hancock dengan tatapan iri sambil mengingat masa remaja mereka dengan pasangan nya masing-masing. Entah itu indah atau buruk.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya hujan pun reda. Dan di halte tersebut hanya tersisa Luffy dan Hancock yang menunggu hingga hujan benar-benar reda. Tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi di halte tersebut, Luffy pun mengantar Hancock untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo masuk, kita makan dulu, Luffy-kun." Pinta Hancock setelah sampai di rumahnya. Luffy yang sudah mengantuk, menolak permintaan Hancock tersebut dan cepat-cepat pulang. Setelah Luffy menghilang dari pandangannya, Hancock pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang langsung disambut oleh Nenek Nyon.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang? Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" Nenek Nyon menghujani Hancock langsung dengan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus, yang juga membuat kepala Hancock pusing saja. Ia sedang tidak mau berdebat dengan Nenek tua itu, ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan langsung istirahat.

"Hey mau ke mana kau? Dengarkan kalau ada orang berbicara, Hey!" Nenek Nyon masih saja meneriaki Hancock yang terus sudah masuk ke kamarnya. 'Orang tua berengsek itu, tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang capek.' Batin Hancock sambil berjalan ke arah kasur dan langsung menjatuhkan badannya di sana. Hancock memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya kembali dan melirik ke arah jam beserta kalender yang menempel di dinding itu.

'Pukul 3 sore,' Pikirnya. Hancock pun menutup matanya kembali untuk sejenak agar bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa lelah ini. Karena ingin langsung beristirahat, ia pun pergi mandi dan langsung tidur.

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian,

Inilah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Luffy dan teman-temannya, di mana mereka akan pergi wisata ke sebuah pantai dengan keindahan yang luar biasa. Dan yang terpenting adalah, hanya kelas mereka tidak membayar sepeser pun untuk wisata ini, termasuk makan, hotel. Ini dikarenakan hasil ujian mereka yang mempunyai rata-rata 9,5. Entah itu hasil kerja mereka sendiri, atau ada hal yang lainnya.

Sekarang mereka sedang menunggu bus yang akan menjemput mereka, sekitar 10 menit lagi. Luffy sedang memasukan semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam tas ranselnya itu, dengan dibantu Hancock dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Usopp mempersiapkan alat-alat ciptaannya yang mungkin bisa membantu saat di pantai nanti. Nami sedang menghitung uang bekalnya, yang terus di ekori oleh Sanji. Zoro sedang tidur dengan bersandar di tembok pagar sekolah. Robin mengisi waktu luangnya dengan membaca buku tentang sejarah atau semacamnya. Dan masih banyak kegiatan mereka yang lainnya.

"Hey Law, kira-kira kapan bus yang menjemput kita itu akan datang?" Sahut Franky yang sudah memakai pakaian ala pantai beserta celana dalam mininya itu. "Kata guru penggila asap itu, bus akan datang sekitar 10 menit lagi." Jawab Law, yang merupakan ketua kelas itu.

"Hey Robin, kenapa di mana saja dan kapan saja, Zoro selalu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?" Tanya Nami yang sudah selesai dengan acara menghitung uangnya itu. Dengan tetap tenang, Robin menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu menjawab pertanyaan Nami. "Mungkin dia kelelahan?" Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal.

"Setiap saat dia tidur, bagaimana bisa orang selalu beristirahat bisa kelelalahan tanpa banyak bergerak?" Tanya Nami lagi. Lalu Robin hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sambil memasang senyum misterius itu dan mulai membaca buku lagi dengan judul yang berbeda.

Dan akhirnya, bus yang ditunggu itu pun datang. Dan orang pertama yang berlari ke arah bus itu adalah Luffy. Namun karena terlalu membawa banyak makanan, perlu perjuangan agar ia bisa masuk.

"Luffy, saat perjalanan nanti kau jangan berisik. Aku mau tidur." Kata Zoro yang duduk bersama Luffy sambil langsung menutup matanya lagi. "Ya baiklah." Balas Luffy sambil mengambil makanan yang ada di tasnya dan memakannya satu persatu.

"Usopp, apa kau bisa berenang?" Tanya Chopper yang duduk di depan Luffy, berdiri dan melihat ke arah Usopp yang duduk di seberang Luffy. "Tentu saja! Aku bisa mengarungi 7 samudra tanpa berhenti. Mengalahkan semua Hiu dengan satu pukulan, berteman dengan paus rakasasa." Terang Usopp bangga sambil membusungkan dadanya, yang langsung membuat Chopper dan Luffy terkagum-kagum.

"Benarkah itu, Usopp? Kau hebat sekali." Puji Luffy dan Chopper bersamaan yang masih dalam mode mata terkagum-kagum ria. Sedangkan teman yang lain yang mendengarnya, langsung menepuk jidat mereka sambil berpikir, betapa bodohnya dua teman mereka ini.

Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pria dengan rambut serba putih dan tak tertinggal 2 batang rokok di mulutnya, berdiri di tempat paling depan memegang pengeras suara. "Mohon perhatian! Kita akan berangkat beberapa saat lagi. Jadi bersiaplah!" Kata Guru pencinta rokok tersebut, yang membuat kuping orang yang mendengarnya mengalami gangguan telinga. Keramaian di dalam pun terjadi ketika bus itu mulai bergerak, terutama teriakan dari Luffy, Chopper, Usopp dan Franky dengan gaya andalannya.

"Hancock-san, kenapa mukamu cemberut begitu?" Tanya Robin yang duduk di samping Hancock sambil menutup buku yang ia baca dan menyimpannya. Robin yang tidak mendapat balasan pun mencoba untuk mengetahuinya sendiri, dengan cara melirik ke suatu arah yang selalu di tatap oleh teman di sampingnya ini. Dan di sana ia menemukan seorang laki-laki yang sangat bersemangat dengan rambut hitam, tak lupa bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya.

"Kau cemburu pada mereka, Hancock-san?" Tanya Robin sekali lagi. Hancock yang dari tadi menatap ke arah pangeran impiannya itu pun, akhirnya bersandar ke tempat duduknya dan menatap ke arah Robin. "Ya, mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga ingin duduk di samping Luffy-kun, tapi saat melihatnya sebahagia itu, kurasa itu tak perlu" Kata Hancock sambil kembali melirik ke arah Luffy.

"Kau juga, ya kan?" Tebak Hancock tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luffy. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir dan menghiasi bibir lembut Robin. "fufufufu… ya begitulah, sama sepertimu. Bersamanya membuatku nyaman dan tingkahnya yang lucu itu selalu membuat pikiranku penuh olehnya." Balas Robin sambil melihat ke luar jendela bus yang memperlihatkan sebuah sungai yang cukup besar dan bersih, juga sekawanan burung yang terbang di atasnya, membentuk sebuah formasi yang menganggumkan.

Zoro yang terganggu tidurnya oleh Suara Luffy, Chopper dan Usopp, menutupi telinganya oleh tas yang dibawanya sambil meneriaki trio itu. "Hey bodoh jangan berisik! Kalian menggangu saja!" Dan teriakannya itu sedikit mempengaruhi 3 orang yang selalu heboh itu untuk mengecilkan suaranya.

"Usopp, Chopper, jika sedang mengantuk Zoro menyebalkan sekali, ya?"

"Ya, padahal ini waktunya untuk bersenang-senang."  
"Dia itu bodoh, tidak bisa menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan."

Dan bisikan mereka bertiga membuat Zoro semakin kesal dan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar bisa tertidur.

.

.

.

.

5 jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah pantai dengan ombak yang besar, pasir yang bersih juga lembut, menjadi tempat yang seru untuk liburan bersama teman-teman sekelas. Tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai karena mereka semua sudah lulus dan sedang menikmati libur panjangnya, ditambah lagi 3 hari ke depan adalah waktu kerja, jadi tempat ini tidak akan terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Akhirnya sampai! Aku akan langsung pergi berenang!" Teriak Luffy loncat dari bus, langsung berlari ke arah laut sambil membuka pakaiannya satu persatu, hingga tersisa celana pendek selutut. Tindakan Luffy tersebut diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lainnya, termasuk Zoro yang sudah terbangun.

Mereka semua bersenang-senang, Luffy, Chopper, dan Usopp langsung berenang dilaut yang seringkali diterjang ombak yang cukup besar. Sanji dan Brook sedang menari-nari tak jelas sambil mendekati wanita-wanita yang memakai bikini di pantai tersebut, Zoro, Law, Franky, dan guru mereka, Smoker. Sedang berbaring menikmati sinar matahari siang itu. Sedangkan para wanita sedang bersantai-santai. Sedangkan yang lainnya, mereka memiliki urusan sendiri.

"Hebat! Jimbei keren sekali?" Teriak Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper bersamaan, ketika melihat teman satu kelasnya ini sangat handal dalam menunggangi ombak besar di pantai ini. Meliuk-liuk seperti ikan, hingga akhirnya datang ke tepi pantai.

"Hey Jimbei, bisa kau ajarkan aku melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan tadi?" Pinta Luffy langsung mendekati Jimbei yang bermaksud untuk pergi ke laut lagi dan melanjutkan kegiatan berselancarnya. Akhirnya Jimbei pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk berselancar lagi dan mendekat ke arah Luffy.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin berselancar, Luffy-kun? Ini olahraga yang cukup membahayakan jiwamu." Tanya Jimbei meyakinkan. Luffy pun mengangguk pasti. Setelah melihat itu, Jimbei pun membawa 1 selancar lagi untuk diberikan pada Luffy agar bisa berselancar.

Hancock yang berada jauh dari Luffy, hanya bisa memandanginya. Melihat Luffy yang sedang bersusah payah agar bisa berselancar itu, membuat Hancock sedikit cemas. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia sering dilanda rasa takut yang sangat besar, seolah hal buruk yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi. Lamunannya itu pudar seketika ketika gadis berambut orange panjang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hancock, Sanji-kun menawarkan es teh lemon, apa kau mau juga?" Tanya Nami sambil menyodorkan segelas es teh lemon padanya. "Tidak terima kasih, Nami, Sanji. Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Hancock langsung berdiri dan bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya yang sudah di beritahu oleh guru mereka beberapa saat yang lalu yang juga di ikuti oleh Robin di belakangnya.

"Boleh aku ikut bersamamu? Ada sesuatu yang harus ku ambil." Pinta Robin yang mendapat respon ramah dari Hancock. Angin yang sejuk, dan juga keindahan lainnya dari pantai ini harus dilewati dulu oleh kedua wanita itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar mereka yang bersebelahan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi mereka langsung memasukan kunci kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Setibanya di dalam Hancock langsung membaringkan badannya di kasur dan mencoba menghilangkan ke khawatiran yang terlalu besar ini.

Saat Hancock sedang menenangkan pikirannya, terdengar sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Hancock pun langsung terduduk dan menatap ke arah pintu tersebut dengan serius. "Hancock-san, boleh aku masuk?" Hancock yang mengenali suara yang berasal dari balik pintu itu pun membiarkan orang yang ternyata Robin itu masuk.

"Kelihatannya kau ada sedang ada masalah, Hancock-san?" Tanya Robin seraya mendekati Hancock yang masih termenung itu. Dengan Hancock yang tidak menjawab, Robin mengerti kalau ada masalah yang cukup besar sedang dihadapi oleh teman wanitanya yang satu ini. Keheningan diantara mereka tiba-tiba buyar oleh suara ponsel milik Robin yang tergeletak di kasur kamar Hancock.

Sang pemiki pun membuka ponselnya tersebut dan ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Nami. "Ya Nami-san, ada apa?" Kata Robin memulai pembicaraan jarak jauh mereka. Nami seperti terdengar tergesa-gesa berbicara di balik telepon sana. Suaranya pun kencang dan sedikit terdengar tidak jelas. Dan saat pembicaraan selesai, mata Robin membulat sempurna. Ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya jatuh ke atas kasur.

Hancock pun penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sampai bisa membuat wanita di depannya terkejut seperti itu. Setelah menanyakan pada Robin, bukannya di jawab, Namun dengan cepat Robin menarik tangan Hancock keluar kamar sambil berlari cukup cepat. Hancock terus bertanya apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di luar hotel tersebut dan Robin mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Hancock.

"… Luffy mengalami kecelakaan beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit." Jelas Robin dengan nada yang pelan. Petir terasa menyambar tubuhnya, jantungnya terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan pisau. Tubuhnya lemas mendengar penjelasan temannya tadi. Pikirannya tak mampu berpikir secara benar sekarang ini.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Robin setelah sebuah taksi muncul. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Hancock yang jatuh terduduk di pasir tersebut. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Hancock menerima uluran tangan dari Robin dan masuk ke dalam taksi di depannya. Dengan berharap cemas, mereka berdua pergi ke rumah sakit di mana Luffy dibawa.

_**-TBC-**_

Aduuuuhhh…. Gimana caranya buat fic bagus? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menulisnya! #teriak histeris sambil narik-narik rambut.

Thanks for reading, silahkan kasih komentar atau kritik. Saya gak bisa banyak ngomong karena pengetahuannya baru seperti telor kuman. #dikit banget ya? o.O

Thanks for reading…. Arigatou Gozaimasu.


End file.
